<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erik吃醋了 by Alastiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524588">Erik吃醋了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel'>Alastiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-Men前传电影原作向 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jealous Erik, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>偶尔让初恋万查也参与下我的有病放飞<br/>哈哈哈哈哈xjb乱写好开心</p><p>初恋ver没车，逆转ver才有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-Men前传电影原作向 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/849387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到走廊上的响动并感知隔壁房间的门锁被转动的钥匙打开时，Erik睁开了眼睛。他原本没打算要睡，只是手里这本法文读物实在颇有催人入梦的能力。<br/>他把顶灯打开，看一眼挂钟，午夜12点20分，他的旅伴终于回来了。<br/>Erik从床上起身，他径直走到与隔壁间连通的那道门旁，先用手拉开了这边的插销，然后用能力拨开了另一边的，接着他曲起指头敲了门，三下，门口传来Charles靠近的脚步和嗓音，“Erik？实在抱歉我吵醒你了。我……”<br/>“不，我在等你。”<br/>“……什……为什么？有事发生？”<br/>“能开门吗？”Erik用的是那种不太容人反对的语气。<br/>“……请进。”<br/>纵使晚归的人颇不情愿，还是自己拧开了门把，Charles站在门那边，不悦地抿着嘴唇瞪视Erik，灯光下他的眼珠蓝得通透澄澈，看上去十分清醒，他没有在散发酒味了，闻起来是另一种，刚沐浴过还带着湿气的清柔香味，香皂或浴液会在皮肤上留下的那种。<br/>这让Erik感到胃里一沉，脸色也随之晦暗下去，会读心的Charles从来不会不经允许进入他朋友的大脑和思维，所以他真的不知道Erik怎么了。<br/>“已经有点晚了，Erik，有重要的事？”<br/>Erik并不回答他的询问，只是往前迈步，房间的主人不得不跟着倒退，而当他想为对方退让开路径时却被一脸不豫的Erik伸手扶住腰侧阻挡移动。<br/>肢体触碰的一瞬，Charles震颤了一下，被对方变本加厉地捉住了胳膊。<br/>“你去了哪里？”<br/>Charles疑惑地眨眼，“酒吧，我以为你知道，我邀请过你了。”<br/>“那之后？我看到你上了一个男人的车。”<br/>Charles瞪大了眼睛，“我以为你回了旅馆，……你跟踪我？”<br/>Erik露出惯常的嘲讽表情，唇角以并不愉悦的弧度弯起，这一刻倒是Charles熟悉的样子了，“我只是突然想知道本地的男女到底有怎样的魅力让你夜夜笙歌，不觉得该收敛一点你的夜间习性？Charles，我们不是来玩乐的。”<br/>“我们当然不是，而且我也没有每夜都……”他又开始咬自己的下唇，Erik怀疑他是否知道这个动作对于任何对他有兴趣的人类和变种人都是一个鼓励信号，以Charles Xavier平日所展现的风流态度他是该懂的，但每次他在Erik面前这么做同时将目光上移的模样都仿佛最为单纯无辜的处子。<br/>是的，Erik承认，自己也是对Charles有兴趣的其中一个，这兴趣不止一点，也不仅仅只在有生理需求时存在。<br/>在旅程最初，他们是分享同一间旅馆房间的，即使分房，也从不会锁起之间的那扇门。他们常常在一个房间里待到很晚，大部分时间在对弈和小酌，偶尔就一本小说或刚一起看过的那部电影进行些讨论甚至争论，之后乱七八糟地睡过去，醒来时可能在同一张床上，可能分别在沙发和床上，或者地毯和沙发上。Charles被叫醒时总是要揉上好一阵眼睛才受到惊吓般跳起逃回属于他那间房内的浴室里，Erik会在简单地捡拾垃圾收拾床铺后再从容地走入另一个。<br/>而当他们的任务时长延续过四个月，路途进入伊利诺伊州洲境内，改变就发生了，比起与Erik一同进行些晚餐后的休闲活动，Charles到底是选择了自己更热衷的那些，至少从Erik的角度他只能这么认为。<br/>上周以来Charles几乎每天夜里都会“去找些乐子”，Erik当然知道乐子是什么，他在上周三晚上去了与Charles目的地不同的另一间酒吧，遇到一个红发蓝瞳的漂亮女人，他们用一些明显的谎言聊得还算愉快，相伴离开后Erik却没了心情，只能抱歉地送对方返回住处。从那晚开始，Erik会等到Charles返回房间才让自己入睡，之后往往会做起荒诞而激烈的梦，梦里他对Charles做了很多过分的事，让Charles因为些许疼痛和过量愉悦辗转呻吟，Erik有过一点不安，但最初的负罪感很快就转化为对梦境真实度欠佳的遗憾。</p><p>“Erik，我不知道你怎么了，我没有耽误任何一次计划内的行程，我有自由安排个人时间，而你该尊重我的……”Charles用表情述说无端被指责的委屈后开始进入正常的申辩流程。<br/>但Erik并不想配合下去了，他盯着就在眼前的那双开合的嘴唇打断Charles，“那个男人怎么样？他吻你了吗？你让他操了你几次？”<br/>Charles脸红了，Erik从未问过他太过私人的问题，委婉而具备礼节性的都没有，更不用说以这样…奇怪的表情如此无礼露骨地发问，“Erik！你听到我在说什么了吗？这是我的自由和隐私，你……唔……”<br/>把Charles往后摁到墙上低头咬住他的嘴唇时Erik没感觉到什么实质性推拒，而当啃噬变成吮吻，那对唇瓣也为他完全张开时，Erik听见了在脑子里响起的控诉。<br/>【你这个混蛋！】<br/>从Charles对他的回应来看，这句控诉的性质和调情差不了太多。<br/>【想要这个的话，不如考虑我？】Erik试着在脑子里应答，他没有停下来，而是不失时机地把舌头伸进了Charles的嘴里。<br/>现在Charles的思维听起来都在喘息了，Erik就稍微后撤了一点，给他们一点交流的余裕。<br/>【我以为你不想要我。】<br/>【以为？】他们的嘴唇还紧贴着，轻柔缓慢地互相挤压和摩挲。<br/>【我都睡在你房间里……你的床上多少次了？你的反应简直让我丧失自信，所以我宁愿要一些更私人的和能让我转移注意力的空间和时刻。】<br/>【现在我知道你是个信守承诺的读心者了？】<br/>【什么？】<br/>【既然已经在我的脑子里了，不妨读点什么，但也不要太好奇了，会损失很多，将来的惊喜。】<br/>于是Erik的脑子里安静下来，Charles在读他，再过了一阵，Charles气喘着将他推开。<br/>“读到了吗？”Erik再次缩短两人之间的距离，这次他是用说的。满面潮红的Charles抬起蕴着喜怒交加情绪的眼睛瞪他，像只被爱抚得刚开始呼噜就被打断的猫。<br/>Erik低头想要再吻上去，却再次被Charles推开，“我可不是你想就能操的，你有很多机会却错过了，让我白等那么久，你该受到惩罚，Erik。”<br/>“嫉妒已经惩罚了我，最近两周每个夜里我都难以入睡，看到你上了那人的车时我快发疯了。”<br/>“所以，我真为自己没多做点让你妒火中烧的事而遗憾。”<br/>“……意思是？”<br/>“今天是我第一次跟人离开，但还是做不到，所以我只是在他的浴室里吐了两次之后把自己清洗了一下。你这个可恶的混蛋，我在认识你之前从来不会对享受这些有任何顾虑，你招惹我却不要我，你怎么敢？”Charles的颧骨，耳垂，眼眶都红得让人怜爱。<br/>Erik不知道所谓的招惹到底指什么，但这种时候他还是懂得要乖巧地将所有指控照单全收，除了用行动压制Charles象征性的挣扎不再说多余的废话。</p><p>这晚第三次被Charles推开时，Erik真的有些无奈了，但Charles阴晴不定随时发作的小脾气又让他觉得可爱至极，好吧，这是他应得的。所以他只能无奈地看着明显也已然情动却还在莫名坚持不让他如愿的Charles，并无奈地接受“赢了棋才能操”的苛刻条件。<br/>然而十五分钟后……Charles就从棋盘对面移动到了Erik怀里，Erik甚至不太记得究竟是谁主动促成了这个局面，当然这也并不重要。<br/>Charles把有些红肿的嘴唇贴上他的耳尖，在那里轻轻咬了一口，Erik即刻感觉到自己的小腹连同下面的部分狠狠抽动了一下。<br/>“说你想要我。”读心者用气声吐字。<br/>Erik叹息了一声，还是诚实地接了下去，“我想要你。”<br/>“那你还在等什么……嗯……”<br/>Erik识趣地没有再问什么“不是说赢了才能操吗？”他的手从Charles外套下摆探入隔着衬衫刮挠脊缝的动作证明他也完全不想再等了。<br/>把Charles推倒在床上时Erik还抽空往一旁残留的棋局上瞥去一眼，这局严格来说他还是输了Charles两步，但没关系，他有一整个晚上的时间来扳回很多城。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 逆转万查ver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>算是系列后续？无逻辑放飞大法好<br/>一个阅读前提：在我构思里逆转背景下的EC情节跟天启前半部没有任何关系。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles推动轮椅驶出电梯时就被动觉察到了那个熟悉的精神领域，这仍让他微感苦涩，更多的还是恼火。<br/>从他们热恋的那时就开始了，虽然Charles并未向对方透露过这个，但在一个不算太近的距离范围内读心者完全不需要主动运用能力就能知晓对方的存在。Charles从不会刻意去读什么，无论作为朋友和恋人，Charles都给那人最高等级的尊重，但他就是知道他在那儿，很近。<br/>这曾是特别甜蜜美妙的一种体验，直到他们分开。<br/>Charles以为在失去能力后这一切都会重置，然而在Magneto威胁总统发布宣言后不久，开始重新掌控能力的Charles在一天夜里再次感应到了。</p><p>Erik Lehnsherr在附近。</p><p>那之后Charles大概每隔一个月会感应到一次，有段时间甚至更频繁点，那人每次待上一到两个小时，所处位置与Charles的房间有着一定距离，有时Charles会猜想他是不是就那么滑稽地飘在大宅的屋顶上，或是状似冥想地在人工湖边的草坪上打坐。<br/>Charles没有什么对此做出回应的念头，毕竟这一直是他的秘密，曾经甘甜如今酸楚的秘密，况且，他还远没有消气。</p><p>直到最近，这样的感应开始出现得过于频繁，频繁到每周至少一次，甚至会隔天出现，时间也长了很多，Erik会待上一整夜，使得Charles也几乎彻夜无眠。<br/>对Erik，Charles有太多的无可奈何，不管他愿不愿意承认和正视。<br/>读心者想要忽视这种困扰，但为了重启学校他忙得分身乏术，有无数的需要计划和执行的事务，劳心费力的日子里本就不够理想的睡眠被这样搅扰使Charles的怒气不断堆叠。<br/>再这样我可要脑他了。Charles第若干次这么想，边咬着牙推开房门，然后他看见Erik坐在窗口旁边的椅子上，捧着书的样子跟十年前别无二致，幸好他没穿着那件黑色高领，而是穿着去巴黎前Charles给他买的衬衫。<br/>磁控者的目光紧锁在Charles脸上，Charles知道自己愕然的表情都被看到了，这让他加倍恼怒，却疲于发作，今天他接待了三个候选工程商，使用主脑超过两小时，实在有点累了。<br/>Charles拨动轮椅转向，关上房门后再转回来，他停在房间中央，稍微把脊背挺得更直一点，看向对方语气平静地开口，“你想要什么？Erik。”<br/>Erik把书放下站起身，他朝Charles走近，他们紧盯着对方，直到Erik在安全距离的边缘停下步子。<br/>Charles皱起眉，他没有使用能力，但Erik眼里涌动的暗流让他不安，Charles觉得自己问错了问题，而Erik即刻会做出荒唐的回答，他决定修正这个局面，“告诉我你突然出现的原因，至于私自进入我房间的理由，我希望能足够充分合理。”<br/>“你知道我来了。”Erik挑起眉，这不是一个问句。<br/>Charles想解释一下自己并没有主动读什么，又觉得这是一种示弱，所以他只是瞪了Erik一眼，后者随之跨过安全距离，撑上轮椅的扶手，俯身吻在Charles唇上，读心者的眼睛睁大了一瞬，然后缓缓闭起，他真的很疲倦了，可推不开用能力拽着他轮椅的Erik。<br/>“你喝酒了？”他们分开时Charles抿一抿唇上的酒味，同时躲闪Erik的灼热视线。<br/>“并不代表我在酒后才想做这个。” Erik低哑地轻笑了一声，又凑上来再次吻住Charles，这个吻就浓烈多了，结束的时候Charles气喘起来，他有点讪讪地松开Erik的衣领。<br/>很好这下彻底丧失了怒喝“滚出我房间”的所有好时机，Charles恨自己佯装地镇定总被轻易打碎，也恨自己总是对这个人无计可施。<br/>我可不会再被这一套迷惑的。Charles不怎么有底气地提醒自己。他抽回被Erik握住摩挲的手腕，再一次试图修正，“告诉我你的来意，然后离开。”<br/>他知道刚才是Erik胆敢逾矩的极限了，他们没完，却也无法再回到从前，他们都知道。<br/>Erik退回他该站着的位置，并启用那种谈正事的语气，“我可以帮你重建学校。”<br/>“那可真是帮了大忙了。”Charles嘲讽地说，“重建兄弟会不够满足你发表演说时展望的宏大愿景了？”<br/>“别急着竖起刺来，Charles。拒绝实质性的帮助不该是你这样的聪明人的选择。”<br/>“我并没有在自己能独立解决问题的时候求助于人的习惯。”<br/>“所以你就心安理得地寻求人类的支持？”磁控者拔高了声调。<br/>Charles头疼地按着额角，“我只是需要重新办理开设私立学校的许可，如果你想针对是否要遵守人类社会的秩序和准则与我争执，恕我不想浪费时间。”<br/>“我不是来吵架的。”Erik难得地发出一声坦诚的叹息，他又走过来，在轮椅前弯下膝盖，对上Charles下意识垂落的视线。<br/>这是Charles不太熟悉的视角，变种人教授在那瞬间显露出一丝茫然，Erik看上来的样子温和无害，长睫毛在他剔透的绿眼睛上方卷翘着，于眨眼时轻缓扇动，他的嘴角不再向下绷紧，下颌的冷硬线条也被隐藏起来。<br/>Charles知道这不应该，但他对此刻在胸腔中反复撞击的那句“天哪这个混蛋真是该死的英俊”完全无从抵赖，更何况Erik的神情那么像他们热恋时的样子，眼里蓄满了近乎贪婪的恋慕，让Charles的心像熔化的蜡汁般软下来。<br/>他们很久，很久没有这样仔细地注视过对方了。<br/>Charles再开口时声音变得很轻，“所以？”<br/>Erik也把语调低下来些，“刚才说过了，我来提供一个建议。”<br/>“你能做什么？”Charles终于发出一声柔软的叹息。<br/>“你想要我做的，一切。”<br/>骗子。<br/>但一切这个词又被Erik用低沉嗓音说得过于暧昧，Charles熔化的心还没有凝起来，还在肺腑间流淌，他忍不住伸手抚上Erik的脸颊，用拇指在微凸的颧骨上轻擦，Erik侧过脸来把嘴唇贴在他手心里，Charles虚合上了眼睛。</p><p>Erik确实是不敢更逾矩的，但在Charles的默许甚至是暗示下，不充分把握机会可就不是他了。<br/>这个夜间闯入卧房从一开始就做好不轨打算的不速之客抱起Charles时就不停在殷红唇瓣上轻啄，把人安置在床上俯身压住后再用从温柔到近乎凶狠的方式继续吻他，直到把已长久未与任何人有亲密接触的Charles吻得晕晕乎乎地开始呢喃Erik的名字，才慢慢把怀里人从衣物的束缚里一点点解放出来，期间不断亲吻和抚摸裸露出的每一寸白皙柔润的肌肤，用Charles喜欢的手法揉捏他的腰侧、臀瓣和尚有知觉甚至尤其敏感的腿根。<br/>Charles在这阵缠绵到淫靡的爱抚中辗转扭动，发出动听的喘息和呻吟，挂在手臂上的衬衫没有任何遮蔽的作用，敞开的前胸和小腹上显现深深浅浅的新鲜指痕和牙印，赤裸的下身也完全落入Erik的掌控，他勃起得比自认为能够做到的还要快。Erik在把整个柱体舔湿后就完整地吞下去，用滚动的咽部摩擦Charles的铃口，然后边搓揉他的囊球边用力地吸他，Charles颠簸沉沦在被快感波涛吞噬的恍惚中，剩下的那丝理智全用来惊讶于对方还记得他最受不了的方式，他在Erik再次把他吞到尽头抵住时射了出来，两眼泛白地软进Erik还圈在他腰上的手臂里。<br/>Erik吞下Charles的精液，又把半软下去的阴茎舔干净，搂住余韵中的Charles亲昵了一会，就颇有良知地要去浴室。<br/>Charles伸出发软的手指拉住他的衬衫。<br/>“你说的，一切，那么先让我尽兴。”Charles盯着Erik裤裆被顶起一团的布料舔自己的嘴唇，Erik的眼神瞬间暗下来，要把Charles吃拆入腹的狠戾神色在脸上一闪而过。<br/>他们花了点时间找润滑的东西，接下来的扩张过程细致又漫长，Erik简直像是在边给Charles指交边套弄自己，Charles紧致干燥的后穴因此变得绵软湿润，再次勃起的阴茎抵在床单上不断涌出前液，他觉得再这么下去自己又要射了，只好费力去握Erik的手腕，<br/>“进来。”Charles许可的几乎带着点呜咽，他听到Erik抽了一口气，接着腰身就被提了起来，Erik握住阴茎前端抵上他的入口开始前推，Charles在被凿入的胀痛中尽力放松，他们在没有隔阂的摩擦间一点点交缠嵌合，很快Erik把整根粗长的阴茎全部插了进来，鼓胀的囊袋都挤进Charles颤动的股间。<br/>Charles能感觉到肠道内壁被这根硬热的肉棒完全撑开，硕大的龟头戳进体内深处，强烈的存在感像是把他整个内部都占满了，Erik忍耐着等待Charles 的适应，伏在他背上发出几声沉重的喘息，接着把他半长的卷发拨到一边轻咬耳后和后颈的皮肤，这么沉甸甸地在Charles身上压了一阵就带着他翻到侧面，才开始轻柔徐缓地在他体内顶动。<br/>在被侵袭翻搅出的层叠欢愉中另有一种微妙的感觉，充实，安全，依恋……那些现今的Charles已不敢相信他还能从Erik那儿获得的感觉随着对方缓慢有力的动作被一点点唤醒，Charles不得不承认自己实在想念这个，想念这些……不仅仅是久被忽视的生理需求，他那一块缺失干涸的情感漏洞亦需要填补，能做到的只有这一个人，这个可恶可憎却永远无法从脑中和心里抹去的唯一。<br/>Charles把泛起的酸楚压下去，无论如何，他有权享受这个晚上，Erik还清楚地记得如何令他舒服，让他很快就得趣地因为愉悦纵声呻吟，Charles伸手握住身前摇晃的再次勃起的阴茎，刚撸动几次，就感觉Erik从他体内撤了出去。Charles顾不上器官分离时发出的羞人声响，他扭过头投去带着点嗔怨的疑问目光，很快被掰过肩膀重新从正面压进乱糟糟的寝具里。<br/>Erik顶开他腿根的动作可谓急切，接着就有些粗鲁地重新插进来，Charles被顶得原本沉重的腰部都弹动了一下，刚要抗议就被Erik重重堵住了嘴唇。磁控者在强行克制间持续了好一阵的温柔抚慰全被充满占有欲的强硬掠夺替代，Charles在惊愕了一瞬后就坦然地接受了这个转变，他可不是第一次领略Erik的作风了，但Charles喜欢这个，这是他乐意享受的一部分。<br/>Erik激烈的动作使Charles觉得他快要被从内部点燃，他的后穴和甬道都像烧灼般炙热，那热力扩散开来，在小腹和脊柱上乱窜，一阵火花沿着后颈迸进颅腔里，让他头晕目眩。<br/>Charles听见一个称得上淫荡的声调在喊Erik的名字，语无伦次地在要和不要间挣扎，那是他自己，但他根本停不下来，他有些惊恐地察觉逐渐复原的能力要失控了，Erik无比蓬勃炽烈的独占欲和渴求在Charles的精神领域外不断撞击，很快就要冲破边界。<br/>Erik还不满足，永远不会满足的Erik任Charles叫了一会后再次低头，一边操他一边吻他，舌头和阴茎同步在Charles湿润的体内用力侵占戳弄，上下两处胶合的部位都响起淫靡粘黏的水声，被快感灌满的Charles在Erik怀里无骨般任凭摆弄，他在脑子里看到Erik高涨欲念中逆向投射过来的景象，自己被困在Erik的精壮躯体和床垫之间，眼神涣散全身泛红，肌肤上布满Erik施加的印记，绵软的肢体随着一根巨大阴茎在股间的进出而耸动摇晃。<br/>目睹自己如何沉沦性爱的羞耻感和随之而来的亢奋刺激让Charles全身颤抖，体内性腺再一次被重重碾压时他被从绝顶的巅峰被猛地抛入云端，强烈的高潮让读心者的意识都出现了短暂的空白，他的精液喷在两人的胸腹间，痉挛的甬道也把Erik夹得濒临极限，失神的Charles在这时反射性地收紧了臀肉，无法及时抽身的Erik只好低吼着全部射给了他。<br/>他们的喘息和心跳都还交叠在一起，Erik伸手到他们连接处轻轻按压Charles穴口的肌肉，又揉捏还有些紧绷的臀瓣让他放松下来，好延长余韵中的快感，久违却依然熟悉的体贴让Charles眼睛发热，他忍不住偏头在Erik颈侧咬了一口，后者就调整姿势来找他的嘴唇轻吻。<br/>昏沉睡意席卷过来时， Erik慢慢退了出去，让Charles有些不舍又羞于表露，接着他感到臀瓣被分开，Erik在检查他有没有被弄伤，肯定是肿起来了，但Charles感觉还好，Erik又往里头伸进两根手指时Charles知道不舍的不止他一个，他放任Erik这么继续用那修长漂亮的手指操他，很快在这绵长的愉悦里睡了过去。</p><p>Charles在半梦半醒间被清洗了一遍。<br/>这个夜晚还未过去，所以他任自己被侍候得洁净清爽后裹着浴袍以懒洋洋地倚进Erik怀里的姿势跟这个难缠的对头讨论之前中断的议题。<br/>Erik条理清晰逻辑通顺地向Charles列举着他能为重启学校运营做些什么，建议都很合理，其中包含有Charles确实遇到的一些难题，整个提议过程意外的没有过于牵强的成分，很难就这些内容分析出Erik在“真诚提供帮助”外是否别有所图。<br/>Charles对破坏目下的温馨气氛多少有些不忍，但他更不想用能力解决这份疑虑，所以在沉默片刻后他还是问了，<br/>“有条件吗？”<br/>“我们需要先讨论条件的定义。”Erik听起来没有对Charles的怀疑产生不满。<br/>“所以你对我有私人要求？”<br/>Charles眯起眼，如果Erik胆敢把跟他上床作为提供帮助的酬劳，就马上舍弃一贯秉持的原则把还半裸着的Erik脑出大宅。<br/>“我需要定期与你见面，一周不能少于一次，我还需要在学校重启之前对所有相关事务的参与权，放心，Charels，我并没打算把自己的姓也放进校名里，只是帮你完成你最想做的。”<br/>不是多难达成的条件，但Charles觉得其中控制性意味过重了，鉴于他们现在敌我难辨的阵容归属和不清不楚的私人关系，频繁见面显然不是让头脑保持清醒的好选项。<br/>但Charles并没有出言拒绝。<br/>他们就目前正在推进的部分事务聊了几句，Erik在Charles提到正与一位学生家长商议合作建立变种人青少年扶助基金会时整个人都尖酸刻薄起来。<br/>在对那位目前单身的纽约富豪本人进行过只有贬责成分的评价后，Erik把矛头指向其合作动机，“他最好是真心想要帮助那些因能力展现陷入困境的可怜小鬼们，而不是在这个项目里以各种零碎小事为借口三天两头地跑来温彻斯特骚扰你。”<br/>Erik起伏的胸膛暴露出比语调激越得多的不悦，Charles转头迎上他降下的暗沉视线，<br/>“你在说什么？你以为那位先生在追求我？”<br/>“他不是？”<br/>Charles咬了咬嘴唇，“好吧，他也许对我有好感，但这与合作的推进完全是两回事。”<br/>Erik挑起一边眉毛。<br/>“即使在算得上轻狂放纵的十年前，我也没搞出过公私不分的麻烦状况，况且我已经……”<br/>Erik在Charles说出那个词之前握紧他的手腕吻住他，轻柔地摩挲一阵Charles的嘴唇再放开。<br/>“你可能是世界上最不了解他人如何臆想你的心灵感应者，多亏了你不滥用能力的自我约束原则和充分尊重他人隐私的崇高道德底线。”<br/>Charles翻了个白眼，“难道我要为自己引起的各种臆想负责？即使他确实在追求我，我也没有因为想要达成合作而给出回应，你想因此批判我什么？Erik。”<br/>“可你跟他去餐厅吃饭了，还邀请他参观大宅的地堡，你甚至还为那个颇为正式的会面刮掉了胡子。”这番控诉里居然含着一丝委屈，而Erik的措辞和语调里还分明能解析出另一种浓重得多的情绪。<br/>Charles望进对方的眼里，“你在嫉妒吗？Erik。”他在问话的同时感到心在怦怦直跳。<br/>“是的，我在嫉妒。”Erik收紧手臂把鼻子埋进Charles颈侧的发卷里蹭动，又变本加厉地用牙齿轻硌下边的皮肤，“而你竟然才发现。”<br/>Charles无法自控地发出撩人的轻哼声，在酥痒间记起刚才做爱时自己半失控的能力在Erik脑中探究到的汹涌的独占欲，Charles现在又感受到了，不需要用能力探究，他都能听到Erik胸中那幼稚的、强横的、不可一世的情感在不停嚣叫。<br/>你是我的，Charles，你是我的。<br/>酸涩和甜蜜共同酿成的喜悦涌进他的喉咙和眼眶，Charles花了好几秒把这翻涌的冲动按耐下去，又开始不甘心自己仅仅因为Erik坦白他的嫉妒心就像个初尝情爱的青少年一样悸动。<br/>但此刻纷乱起伏的心绪已经证实他与十年前相比并无长进，在某些方面只怕较那时更为脆弱，这当然也是拜某人所赐。<br/>Erik的嘴唇已经移动到Charles被拉下浴袍裸露出的蝴蝶骨上，不安分的手指绕到胸前揉弄他再次挺立的乳头。<br/>“到现在，你…凭什么认为你还有嫉妒的资格。啊…”Charles罔顾身体的诚实反应地继续嘴硬。<br/>“我当然有资格，不管你是否还愿意回应，这些年来我没有停止过爱你，我当然有资格嫉妒哪怕几率很低也有可能被你接纳的追求者。Charles，我读不了你的心，也无法向你灌输我的思想，如果我有那个能力，你大概能看到到这世上最下流的疯狂景象，关于我，和你的。”<br/>Erik即刻为他的话做出一小部分证明，而Charles因为他坦诚说出的那个词顺服地向他敞开了更为敏感诱人的身体。<br/>至于我愿不愿意回应，你会知道的。<br/>Charles在伸手圈住对方后颈抓起一把金棕色发丝时想。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>